Ellie And Joel Part IV : The kill
by Karinne
Summary: Ellie's POV of when she killed David. Rated T for violence.


**Author's notes** : I actually didn't wait for the weekend to write a new story. Little flashback here, my way of seeing Ellie killing David from her point of view.

This fight seemed endless. Right now, Ellie wished so hard Joel was here to help her. But he was sick, still recovering from the fall. David had found her inside the restaurant and she knew he was determined to kill her… Or worse. She cringed at the thought he could rape her. But she was a fighter and a survivor, she wouldn't let him do without defending herself.

She had managed to stab him a few times but she never seemed to be able to aim for the vital places like the neck or the liver. He just had knocked her quite badly and she had fainted for a moment – she had no idea how long though. Ellie tried to move and get up to run away from him but she felt too stunned for now, so she could only crawl. Then, she caught a glimpse of hope: David had dropped his machete under a piece of furniture, it wasn't that far. She began to crawl towards it. If she could grab it, she promised herself she would tear him into pieces. Not only for what he did or planned on doing to her but also for all the people he butchered and all the girls he certainly abused.

David suddenly kicked her stomach. Hard. She dropped to the floor, short of breath because of the pain. She thought of Joel, he still needed her, there was no way she would let him down. She gathered the strength she still had and carried on crawling to the machete David had obviously forgotten about. He kicked her another time, she almost completely fell on her side and as she was trying to straighten to try and reach the weapon, he rose above her and grabbed her ponytail. Painfully. She could feel his hands shaking. He was thrilled by the idea of ending her.

In a last wave of rebellion, Ellie cursed him and consequently, he brutally rolled her so she was facing him. That was it, she was going to be killed and maybe even abused by a psycho met randomly. She would've rather died because of a clicker or a runner. Something that had no conscious. David was strangling her, just enough so she felt her heartbeat fasten and had red flashes in front of her eyes. She tried to bite him but she couldn't move her head, he was tackling it down to the floor.

Ellie tried to grasp some precious air and reached out behind her with her right hand, if she wasn't wrong, the machete must be around there. After one or two seconds of failure, she finally felt the handle in her fingers. She wrapped them around it and stabbed David in the forearm, hard enough to make him let go and roll on his side.

It was now or never. Before the pain passed and he became even more angry.

The young girl felt a huge rush of adrenaline coming all over her body, especially her arms. She reversed the roles, going on top of him and hit his head several times, stabbing harder every time, unleashing all the rage and disgust she had felt against this inhuman being. And avenging every person he had hurt at the same time.

"Ellie! Stop! Stop!"

She heard the familiar voice from far away, deafened by her anger. Someone grabbed her by the waist, making her drop the weapon. Her survival instinct told her it could only be an enemy. She screamed:

"No, don't fucking touch me!"

A part of her brain knew it was Joel, but another part couldn't believe it as he had been in quite a bad shape the last time she had left the house. She turned around and saw his figure through her tears. He kept talking, saying it was him. Then, to convince her, he put his hands on each side of her face so she would look at him in the eyes.

Finally, Ellie was calming down, and she knew Joel was really here with her. Never in her life had she felt so much relief. Him being here erased every piece of horror that happened a few seconds ago. She tried to tell him what David had almost done but she was interrupted by Joel's embrace. He held her tight against his chest, letting her cry and she heard him say the word "babygirl". She was so happy to be in his arms right now, that's all she needed. A few seconds later, he told her, still holding her face in his hands:

"Listen to me, we can't stay here, it's not safe. Are you okay with walking right now?"

Ellie nodded. She just wanted to leave this place and forget this nightmare. She had her protector back, she was safe. Joel helped her getting back on her feet and held her waist as they half-ran to the exit.


End file.
